


Preparativos reales

by Nightsouls



Series: BokutoWeek2020 (Español) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, BokutoWeek2020, Fluff, Happy Ending, La boda no es de ellos, M/M, O algo parecido es un Oneshot asi que no puede ser muy lento, OC-Hermana de Bokuto, OC-Hermano de Akaashi, Preparativos para boda, Príncipe Akaashi, Príncipe Bokuto, Reino de Fukurodani, Reino de Mori, Slow Burn, royal au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsouls/pseuds/Nightsouls
Summary: Se acerca la boda real del príncipe del reino de Mori y la princesa del reino de Fukurodani, y los encargados de lidiar con la indecisa princesa son el hermano menor de esta y su futuro cuñado.Mientras la ayudan con pruebas de pasteles, tardes libres y uno que otro golpe, el amor entre los príncipes florecerá.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokutoWeek2020 (Español) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Preparativos reales

**Author's Note:**

> Literal escribí este oneshot unas cuatro veces, el tema del día 3 de la semana de Bokuto era Royal AU, y mil ideas me vinieron a la mente, una de ellas fue una adaptación de "El diaro de la princesa", pero esa cosa se termino convirtiendo en un multi-chapter que publicaré después, luego pasó a convertirse en algo parecido al Rey Arturo y Merlín, depués a una especie de Bodyguard AU, pero también terminaron en convertirse en ideas demasiado largas para un Oneshot...  
> Al final terminé con esto, y la verdad quedó mucho más largo de lo que planeaba, porque sentía que necesitaba darle coherencia, pero quede muy satisfecha.

Koutarou amaba las fiestas, en verdad las amaba. ¿Bailes hechos con el sólo propósito de que los reyes presumieran la opulencia en la que vivían? Perfecto. ¿Ceremonias de embestidura? ¡Que mejor! ¿Banquetes hechos por el simple hecho de que los reyes tuviesen un séptimo hijo que nunca podría llegar al poder? ¡Genial!

Excepto, la boda de su hermana.

Koutarou odiaba todo lo que involucraba la boda de su hermana mayor.

Odiaba el hecho de que su hermana mayo se escapase a la línea de sucesión al casarse con un príncipe heredero al trono de un reino vecino. Odiaba el hecho de que su relajada vida como el segundo al trono hubiese cambiado porque su hermana se había enamorado hacía un año en uno de los bailes que había organizado el reino de Nekoma para celebrar que el príncipe Tetsurou había llegado a la mayoría de edad. Odiaba el hecho de que su madre no pudiera interesarse menos en el hecho de que su única hija se casara y que él estuviese teniendo que cubrirla para que su hermana estuviese feliz. Odiaba que su hermana se volviese insoportable cuando las cosas no eran exactamente como ella las había soñado. 

Odiaba el hecho de que esa chica que siempre había sido más como una madre que su propia madre fuese a partir y lo dejara sólo.

Aunque en realidad no odiaba ver a su hermana tan feliz e ilusionada.

Amaba ver a su hermana tan emocionada como una niña escogiendo todo para ese día tan especial.

— ¿Cuál pastel crees que sea mejor, Kou?— preguntó una joven de cabello color gris y ojos dorados, claramente absorta en cual de los diez pasteles que acababa de probar era el adecuado.

— Hana, he probado tantos pasteles que no puedo recordar que sabores he probado— se quejó Koutarou—, sólo escoge uno, vamos, siempre dices que son deliciosos, el que escojas será bueno.

— ¡Kou! ¡Se supone que debes ayudarme! ¿Qué tal si a los padres de Rin no les agrada el pastel?— preguntó la joven levantando los brazos exasperada.

Koutarou se encontraba a punto de decir algo cuando otra voz se hizo presente en la discusión.

Koutarou maldijo entre dientes, casi había logrado olvidar la presencia del tercer noble de la habitación. Casi había logrado olvidar al hermoso chico que se encontraba acompañándolos, el séptimo príncipe del reino Mori, Akaashi Keiji, el cual se encontraba ayudando a los preparativos de la boda en representación de Rin, el príncipe heredero de Mori.

También odiaba tener que ver al hermoso príncipe de Mori todos los días.

— Si lo gusta, Hana-san, puedo darle un consejo— dijo la siempre calmada voz del chico pelinegro.

La joven sonrió a su cuñado.

— Adelante, Keiji-san.

El joven príncipe asintió antes de acercarse a la mesa de pasteles, llevando consigo diez pequeños platos que antes habían contenido pastel. Koutarou enarcó una ceja al notar esto, incluso él había tenido que limitarse en su consumo de pastel, habiendo decidido comer la mitad o menos de cada rebanada con el fin de poderlos probar todos sin asquearse.

— Tomando en cuenta que el plato principal será un corte de carne, le recomiendo un pastel con sabor sutil y una crema de sabor fuerte, como el de chocolate blanco y caramelo salado— comenzó a decir el joven mientras tomaba otro plato del pastel que describía—, el pan será lo suficientemente sutil como para no atacar el paladar de los comensales y la crema lo suficientemente fuerte como para limpiarlo del sabor de la carne.

Hana y Koutarou asintieron al mismo tiempo.

— Entiendo, es una buena idea— dijo la joven acercándose al pelinegro con la mano extendida para tomar la rebanada que el príncipe del reino de Mori había cortado. Keiji, al notar eso frunció el ceño levemente antes de dejar el plato en la mesa y cortar otra rebanada, la cual Koutarou notó que era un tanto más pequeña que la que había cortado al inicio—. Gracias, Keiji-san. ¿Quieres probar Kou?

Koutarou negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— Si como más pastel vomitare, Hana, pero creo que lo que dijo Keiji es cierto, será una buena opción.

El pelinegro asintió dando un bocado a lo que Koutarou había contado como su décimo-primer rebanada.

— Al final, lo más importante es que el pastel sea de su gusto, Hana-san. Le aseguro que cualquiera de estos pasteles complacerá a mis padres— agregó el chico después de haber terminado su rebanada, caminado hacía un pastel que se encontraba un tanto retirado—, todos son deliciosos.

La hermana de Koutarou sonrió alegre antes de comenzar a llamar al pastelero del palacio.

— Komi-san, ya he escogido mi pastel de bodas— declaró la joven—. Será el de chocolate blanco con caramelo salado.

El joven pastelero sonrió asintiendo.

— Me parece una muy buena elección, Hana-sama— dijo el joven mientras salía de la cocina, seguido de diez meseros, quienes se prepararon para retirar los diez pasteles que acababan de probar—. ¿Quieren que les deje algo de pastel?

— No, gracias— respondieron los dos jóvenes de cabello gris al unísono.

— Si, una rebanada grande de cada uno, por favor— pidió Keiji al mismo tiempo, ganándose la mirada incrédula de los dos hermanos.

Komi rió de buena gana.

— Tiene un buen apetito, su majestad, eso me agrada— declaró Komi antes de darle instrucciones a los meseros de cortar rebanadas especialmente grandes para el príncipe del reino vecino—. Si tiene algún antojo en especial, mi cocina siempre está abierta, Keiji-sama.

Koutarou sonrió al notar que la usualmente estoica expresión de Keiji era traicionada por el brillo de emoción en sus ojos color mar.

En realidad le encantaba pasar sus días con aquel príncipe que parecía tener un pozo sin fondo en lugar de estómago.

.

— ¿Kou? ¿Podrías invitar a Keiji en tu próxima sesión de entrenamiento?— preguntó Hana mientras cenaban en la mesa del comedor, de la cual para variar carecía de la presencia del príncipe de Mori—. El otro día lo vi entrenando solo en el patio.

Koutarou se encogió de hombros antes se asentir, sin dejar de comer. Para todos en la mesa eso probablemente era una muestra del poco interés que tenía por el tema, pero en su mente, un caos se acaba de desatar. ¿Cómo se suponía que fuera a entrenar con el chico que podía distraerlo con sólo sonreír? ¿Acaso Keiji estaba molesto por el hecho de que durante el último mes nunca lo había invitado a entrenar? ¿Qué pensaría el pelinegro al entrenar con él? ¿Se impresionaría? ¿Se decepcionaría? Varias preguntas asaltaron su mente mientras comía de manera maquinal.

— ¿Qué tal van con los preparativos de la boda?— preguntó la reina sonriendo, causando que tanto Koutarou como Hana frunciesen el ceño.

Se suponía que era su madre la que debía ayudar a Hana en las preparaciones de la boda, no Koutarou. Tan pronto como se había anunciado el compromiso, la reina se había desembarazado de las tareas previas a la boda, diciendo que Koutarou era más cercano a Hana que ella misma. Los hermanos sabían la verdad, la reina no podía preocuparse menos por sus hijos, a diferencia del rey, para la reina el tener hijos había sido una especie de obligación la cual había terminado con el nacimiento de un varón. 

— Tal vez lo sabrías, madre, si te tomaras el tiempo de ser parte de ellos— murmuró Hana entre un bocado y otro.

En la mesa se hizo un silencio incómodo, en medio del cual agradeció silenciosamente que Keiji no se encontrase, no había razón por la cual esto tuviese que ser conocimiento del príncipe invitado.

— Hana, creo que sabes perfectamente que estoy muy ocupada como para encargarme de tu boda— declaró la mujer clavando su mirada en la princesa.

— Oh sí, olvidaba lo importantes que son tus tardes de té con las duquesa y tus partidas de bridge— mrumruró Koutarou entre dientes.

— ¡Suficiente! ¡No voy a permitir que mis propios hijos me falten al respeto!— exclamó la mujer dejando sus cubiertos en la mesa.

El rey rió de buena gana.

— Vamos, cálmense todos y terminemos esta cena— ordenó sonriendo de lado, haciendo que Koutarou rodara los ojos. Era típico de su padre disfrutar aquellas peleas durante la cena. "Extraño la guerra, y esto es lo más parecido a una guerra" solía decir el hombre.

La cena terminó en silencio, siendo el único sonido el tintinear de los cubiertos contra los platos.

.

— ¡Vamos Konoha! ¡Eres mejor que esto!— exclamó Koutarou sonriendo mientras soltaba un golpe tras otro contra su amigo.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Espera que tomemos el arco y verás quien es mejor!— gruño el joven rubio que lo único que podía hacer era mantener su defensa, probablemente esperando que los golpes del príncipe cedieran en algún momento.

Después de unos minutos, el rubio cayó al suelo.

Koutarou rió de buena gana.

— ¡Y eso es siete victorias y cero derrotas!— exclamó orgulloso mientras se acercaba a uno de los sirvientes, quien de inmediato tomó una jarra cercana, transfiriendo parte del contenido de esta a un vaso—. Gracias.— dijo sonriendo antes de volver el vaso y voltear a ver a sus amigos—. ¿Alguien más que quiera servirme de saco de boxeo?— preguntó sonriendo, sabiendo a la perfección que el entrenamiento del día había terminado.

— Espero no haber llegado muy tarde, ¿puedo?— preguntó de pronto una voz un tanto agitada, cuando volteó a ver al dueño de la voz, se encontró con quien menos quería en ese momento.

— ¡Keiji! ¡Hana me dijo que vendrías a entrenar, pero como no estabas supuse que habías cambiado de opinión!— exclamó Koutarou, esperando sonar ta casual como quería. A juzgar por las miradas escépticas de sus amigos, no era así.

Después de todo había retrasado una hora el entrenamiento esperando que el príncipe pelinegro llegase.

— Lo siento, tuve que atender un asunto urgente con Hana-san— explicó el joven mientras se quitaba su pesado ropaje.

— ¿Hana? ¿Pasó algo?— preguntó Koutarou ligeramente preocupado.

Keiji sonrió de lado negando con la cabeza.

— Nada demasiado grave, mi hermano Sou tuvo un accidente durante un viaje diplomático, lo cual lo dejará fuera de comisión unos meses— explicó el chico mientras le entregaba su chaqueta a uno de los sirvientes que estaban alrededor del campo de práctica.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver Hana con eso?

— Sou era quien iba a darle las argollas de matrimonio, pero debido a su herida es probable que no pueda hacer el viaje a la boda, nos encontrábamos decidiendo quien era la mejor opción para sustituir a mi hermano—. Koutatou no pudo evitar notar que mientras el pelinegro se estiraba, este parecía bastante acostumbrado a los calentamientos para combates cuerpo a cuerpo, haciendo los mismos ejercicios de estiramiento y relajación para sus extremidades y columna que Koutarou.

— Espero que tu hermano se encuentre bien.

— Estará bien, es una simple precaución.

— ¿Encontraron un reemplazo?

— Si, mi hermana, Makoto.

Koutarou asintió y permaneció en silencio un tiempo, observando al pelinegro calentar.

— ¿Listo?

— Si, ¿cuáles son las reglas?

Koutarou sonrió de lado, ese chico la tendría difícil si pensaba que una sesión de entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo tenía reglas.

— No hay reglas, el primero que se rinda pierde, si uno no puede continuar pierde y si huyes pierdes.

Koutarou no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Keiji enarcaba una ceja cuando pronunciaba eso último.

— ¿Piensa que huiré, Bokuto-san?

El brillo que mostraban los ojos del chico pelinegro hizo que el corazón de Koutarou se acelerara un poco. Sonrió de lado intentando ocultar el hecho de que Keiji se viese increíblemente atractivo libre de los pesados ropajes que solía usar.

— Espero que no.

— Bien, empecemos con esto, ¿quieren?— intervino Sarukui.

— ¡Vamos Keiji!

— Cuando guste, Bokuto-san.

— ¿Preparados?— preguntó Washio levantando una mano—. ¡Luchen!

Koutarou sonrió mientras corría para cerrar la distancia entre él y el pelinegro, quien al parecer comprendió su intención, puesto que pronto dio un par de pasos a la izquierda, haciendo que Koutarou se detuviese un momento para volver a ir tras él. Arrojó un brazo hacia en frente, intentando tomar la camisa de Keiji, pero el menor logró esquivarlo. El joven de cabello gris frunció el ceño, así que Akaashi Keiji era un peleador escurridizo, exactamente el tipo de peleadores que él odiaba. Cuando en su tercer intento de agarrar el cuerpo de Keiji falló, bufó molesto.

— ¡Se supone que estamos peleando! ¡Deja de huir!— gritó el mayor.

— No sabía que uno tenía que pelear como a usted le guste, Bokuto-san— replicó Keiji sonriendo de lado.

Koutarou gruñó frustrado. ¿Cómo se suponía que Keiji pudiese ver que tan fuerte era si no lograba conectar ningún golpe contra él?

Lo siguiente ocurrió en un parpadeó.

Keiji corrió hacia donde se encontraba Koutarou y antes de que el mayor pudiera intentar levantar sus brazos a manera de defensa, el menor le atestó un golpe limpio en el pecho, aunque Koutarou se encontraba seguro de que originalmente ese golpe iba dirigido a su cara. El joven de cabello gris frunció el ceño, Keiji se había contenido, eso era más que claro. Por otro lado, Keiji se encontraba visiblemente satisfecho, puesto que en lugar de conectar un segundo golpe, o colocarse en una posición de defensa, el menor permaneció viendo el resultado de su golpe unos segundos.

Lo cual Koutarou aprovechó.

Estiró su mano, y tomó la camisa de Keiji antes de jalarlo hacia él. Aprovechando que el chico se encontraba cerca de él, hizo que su puño conectase con el abdomen de este, obteniendo un gruñido de parte del pelinegro. Koutarou hundió en el fondo de su mente el hecho de que había atestado el golpe con mucha más fuerza de la requerida para un entrenamiento. En un momento se encontró plantando su pie derecho al frente, pasando un brazo por su espalda. De inmediato levantó a Keiji del suelo, antes de enviar todo su peso hacia el frente, estrellando la espalda de su contrincante contra el suelo.

El joven de cabello gris sonrió al ver como el príncipe extranjero boqueaba intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido a causa del golpe. Sin pensarlo dos veces, colocó una rodilla en el pecho del joven, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo realmente, pero sí dificultarle el moverse y respirar.

— Me rindo— murmuró Keiji sin ni siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por librarse de Koutarou.

— Eso pensé— respondió el mayor levantándose.

Cuando volteó a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa en el rostro, se encontró con una serie de ceños fruncidos y expresiones molestas.

— ¿Eh?

Konoha fue quien se cruzó de brazos y habló.

— ¿No crees que te excediste un poco, Kou?— preguntó el rubio señalando hacia donde Keiji se encontraba.

Koutarou enarcó una ceja antes de devolver su vista al príncipe de cabello azabache, sorprendiéndose un poco ante la imagen. Keiji se encontraba intentando recuperar el aliento, su rostro usualmente estoico se encontraba sonrojado, y más importante aún, continuaba en el suelo, exactamente en la misma posición en la que Koutarou lo había dejado.

— Hey, vamos era un combate de entrenamiento— dijo el de cabello gris volviendo a ver a sus amigos—. Él también me golpeó...

— No se preocupe, Bokuto-san, fue un buen combate— intervino de pronto una voz ahogada.

Koutarou volteó a ver al príncipe del reino Mori, encontrándose con que este estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para levantarse.

— Keiji...— comenzó a decir antes de caminar hacia él—, déjame ayudarte.

La mano de Koutarou extendía fue rechazada por una mirada de Keiji, quien continuó con la tarea de levantarse por sí mismo.

— Muchas gracias por haberme permitido entrenar con usted, si me disculpa, tengo asuntos que atender— dijo el menor antes de terminar de erguirse y caminar hacia donde los sirvientes cuidaban sus ropajes. El pelinegro se vistió rápidamente sin ninguna clase de ayuda antes de hacer una reverencia hacia donde se encontraba Koutarou con sus amigos—. Nos vemos más tarde.

Dicho eso el pelinegro salió del área de entrenamiento con más rapidez de la que Koutarou había esperado.

Cuando volteó a ver a sus amigos, las miradas de decepción no habían desaparecido.

— ¿Qué querían? ¿Qué me contuviera?— preguntó un tanto desconcertado.

— Creo que ni siquiera con nosotros has peleado con tanta fuerza, Kou— replicó Washio un tanto preocupado—. Ese puñetazo, no estoy seguro haber recibido un golpe tan fuerte tuyo antes...

El príncipe mordió su labio preocupado, antes de voltear a ver el camino que el heredero de la casa Akaashi había tomado, notando su figura a la distancia.

.

— ¡Cuando te dije que invitaras a Keiji a entrenar era a entrenar un poco, no a que le dieras una paliza!— gritó su hermana entrando al jardín donde Koutarou descansaba.

— ¡Hey! ¡Estábamos entrenando combates! ¡Era obvio que no saldría ileso!— se defendió el menor cruzándose de brazos, intentando ignorar el sentimiento de culpa que lo carcomía desde hacía unas horas.

— ¡Nunca he sabido que tú o los demás terminen con un doctor revisándolos si un golpe les reventó o no un órgano!— gritó Hana.

Koutarou sintió que la sangre se le helaba.

¿Tan fuerte había golpeado a Keiji?

— ¿Está bien?

Hana se encogió de hombros.

— No lo se, cuando me estaba ayudando a escoger los manteles no se dejaba de sostener el estómago— relató la mayor—, lo obligue a que me dejara verlo y ¿sabes que vi? ¡Tú maldito puño pintado de morado contra su estómago!

Un gruñido de desesperación se escapó de la garganta de Koutarou.

— ¡Maldición!

— ¡Eso debería decir yo! ¿En que estabas pensando?

— ¡En que quería impresionarlo con mi fuerza!

— ¿Y tú mejor idea fue mandarlo a cama por tu fuerza?— gritó Hana.

— ¡No era mi intención!— replicó el menor levantándose para dejar el jardín—. ¡Se que me excedí! ¡Y en verdad me siento mal por eso, pero no es como que pueda hacer algo al respecto! ¡Ni siquiera se como podré verlo después de eso!

El ceño de su hermana se frunció aún más.

— ¡Pues inicia yendo a pedirle perdón! ¡Ahora mismo!

El joven dejó que un grito de frustración escapase de su garganta mientras salía del jardín en dirección a la habitación que Keiji ocupaba.

.

Keiji se encontraba leyendo uno de los libros que había conseguido en uno de sus viajes clandestinos al pueblo fuera del palacio cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación.

— Adelante— exclamó sin intentar levantarse.

Sorpresivamente, en el umbral de la habitación se encontraba el príncipe de Fukurodani.

— Keiji.

— Bokuto-san.

— ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó el mayor entrando a la habitación con los hombros encogidos, evitando su mirada a toda costa, lo cual hizo que Keiji contuviese el impulso de fruncir el ceño.

— Bien, simplemente estoy un poco cansado, hacía tiempo que no entrenaba en combate real, así que mi sesión de entrenamiento con usted me dejó un tanto exhausto— mintió el pelinegro. Su abdomen dolía lo suficiente como para dejarlo en cama lo que quedaba del día.

El ceño fruncido del chico de cabello gris hizo que Keiji se removiera incómodo, ¿a caso estaba causando una mala impresión debido a su falta de resistencia? Una especie de peso se asentó en el fondo de su estómago. Todo ese tiempo había sido muy cuidadoso con la impresión que causaba en el príncipe de Fukurodani. Después de todo le era difícil mantenerse tan estoico como de costumbre frente a esos ojos color dorado que parecían brillar más que el mismo Sol.

— Hana me dijo que te dejé bastante mal con ese gancho...— dijo Koutarou acercándose a la cama.

Keiji maldijo el momento en que permitió que su cuñada supiese del golpe que había recibido entrenando.

— No se preocupe, Bokuto-san, estábamos entrenando en combate, es de esperarse que no resulte ileso— declaró Keiji mientras cerraba su libro.

Koutarou negó de inmediato, haciendo que Keiji se desconcertara un poco.

— Me sorprendiste con tú ataque y creo que quise compensarlo un poco con el golpe— murmuró el mayor sin fijar la vista en él, lo cual molestaba de sobremanera a Keiji.

Después de todo adoraba ver esos ojos llenos de sinceridad y vida.

Durante toda su vida siempre había trabajado porque ninguna emoción saliese a la luz si no estaba completamente calculada, después de todo, así lo habían educado. Así era su familia. Era por eso que cuando su hermano mayor le pidió que fuese al reino de Fukurodani en su nombre a realizar los preparativos de la boda había aceptado sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Después de todo quería conocer a la familia de donde venía aquella mujer tan llena de vida y emociones. Lo que nunca esperó, fue toparse con una especie de Sol andante, con un joven que parecía pensar que la vida misma no era suficiente, que tenía que él mismo darle más vida a todo. 

Desde que lo conoció, los ojos de Koutarou habían sido una especie de faro para él. 

Y en ese momento aquellos faros, parecían evitarlo a toda costa.

— En verdad, no debe de preocuparse Bokuto-san, no se que le habrá dicho Hana-san, pero no estoy molesto con usted ni mucho menos— dijo Keiji buscando la mirada dorada del príncipe de Fukurodani.

— Pude haberte hecho mucho daño— murmuró Koutarou—, si te hubiera golpeado más veces, pude haberte hecho mucho daño...

Keiji se pregunto porque su acompañante le daba tanta importancia al golpe, pero antes de poder preguntarle al mayor, este volvió a hablar.

— Cuando me sorprendiste con ese golpe que me diste, pensé que tenía que demostrarte que en realidad era fuerte, noté como en lugar de golpear mi cara golpeaste mi pecho...— agregó el mayor que parecía haber decidido que lo más interesante de la habitación era la ventana—. Siempre han dicho que soy el más fuerte del reino, supongo que creí que debía demostrártelo.

Keiji asintió, así que había herido el orgullo del mayor al evitar el golpe en la cabeza.

Pensando que tal vez su mayor oportunidad de que Koutarou lo voltease a ver era sorprenderlo, estiró su brazo y lo golpeó levemente en el rostro.

— Listo, ya lo golpeé en el rostro— declaró el pelinegro.

La mirada anonadada de Koutarou hizo que todo su esfuerzo por permanecer aparentemente estoico se fuese por la borda.

.

La risa de Keiji inundó la hasta entonces callada habitación.

Y Dios, jamás había escuchado una risa tan hermosa.

Aprovechando que el menor tenía los ojos cerrados, se permitió a si mismo perderse en el rostro de Keiji, apreciando cada detalle de este. La manera en la que sus cejas parecían estar más pobladas cerca del entrecejo, como sus labios eran delgados y un tanto rosados, el hecho de que sus pestañas parecían ser más pobladas que lo normal y como rostro se encontraba más tostado que al inicio de su estadía en el reino de Fukurodani, probablemente por los largos paseos que solía tomar en el día.

Cuando la risa del pelinegro dejó de resonar en el lugar notó que en lugar de observar el rostro de Keiji con los ojos cerrados se encontraba perdido en la mirada color mar de este.

— Por fin me ve, Bokuto-san, supongo que ya nos encontramos bien— declaró el menor volviendo a su estoica actitud de siempre.

Excepto que las mejillas de Keiji se encontraban sonrojadas y que esos ojos color mar se encontraban brillando más de lo normal.

— Si, estamos bien— repitió el mayor sonriendo de lado.

Había hecho que Keiji riera y se sonrojara.

.

— ¿Por qué siempre me llamas Bokuto-san?— preguntó Koutarou con el ceño fruncido, algo que Keiji encontró más encantador de lo que debería—. A Hana la llamas por su nombre...

Keiji sonrió para si mismo, habiendo esperado esa pregunta desde hacía tiempo.

— Hana-san, pasará pronto a se casará con Rin, lo que hará que adopte el apellido de mi familia, sería confuso llamarla Akaashi-san en mi familia.

Koutarou asintió, aparentemente de acuerdo con lo dicho por él.

— ¿Pero porque me dices a mí Bokuo-san?

— Creo que sería confuso si le llamase Bokuto-sama, como lo hago con sus padres— replicó, encontrando cada vez más difícil mantener su actitud estoica debido a la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de su amigo.

— ¡Me refiero a que me llames por mi nombre!— exclamó Koutarou visiblemente molesto por como Keiji evitaba llamarlo así.

Keiji negó con un gesto de su cabeza. 

No podía llamarlo por su nombre, sería encontrarse más cómodo de lo que debía en su relación con Koutarou. Sería cruzar una línea que podía llevarlo a querer cruzar otra línea.

— Me temo que no estoy en el lugar de llamarlo así, pronto serás el príncipe heredero del reino, y yo continuaré siendo un príncipe más de la casa Akaashi— declaró el menor.

Koutarou hizo un gesto con la mano desestimando lo que Keiji decía.

— ¡Vamos todos me llaman por mi nombre! ¡Varios de mis amigos me llaman Kou!

— Yo no soy como sus amigos— murmuró Keiji sintiendo un poco de envidia ante de la declaración del príncipe de cabello gris.

El no podía llamarlo de una manera tan íntima, no podía...

— ¡No seas así! ¡Claro que eres mi amigo!— exclamó el mayor frunciendo el ceño antes de dejar caer sus hombros y voltearlo a ver con una expresión de gran tristeza—. ¿O no?

Keiji parpadeó incrédulo.

— Claro que soy tú amigo... Bokuto-san— declaró dejando que una sonrisa de lado se plasmara en su rostro.

Koutarou rió de buena gana.

— Un día lograré que me llames por mi nombre.

— Ya veremos.

.

— Las rosas blancas son demasiado comunes— murmuró Hana mientras tocaba los pétalos de la hermosa flor—, pero en verdad me gustan...

— Entonces úsalas— intervino Koutarou volteando a ver el invernadero. 

Tenían media hora en ese lugar, y esa media hora completa la había pasado con su hermana frente a las rosas blancas.

— ¡Son demasiado comunes!

— Entonces no las uses.

— ¡Pero son hermosas!

Koutarou bufó frustrado.

— ¡Hana, por el amor de Dios, solo son unas flores!

— ¡Pero serán las flores con las que decoraré la iglesia! ¡Deben ser perfectas!— exclamó la joven, claramente molesta—. ¿Dónde está Keiji-kun? Él si me entiende...

Koutarou rodó los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza.

— Tú fuiste quien me dijo que se sentía indispuesto, ¿no?— preguntó el menor recordando las palabras de su hermana cuando hubieron llegado al invernadero.

La chica suspiró asintiendo.

— Tal vez deberíamos esperar a que Keiji se sienta bien para esto— murmuró la joven.

— Vamos Hana, no puede ser que no podamos escoger unas flores sin su ayuda.

— Pero es que Keiji siempre tiene la manera de hacerme sentir que tomo la decisión correcta...— continuó murmurando la chica. 

El menor cerró los ojos antes de abrirlos determinado. Hasta ese entonces, Keiji había sido quien siempre había ocupado de calmar las dudas de Hana, siendo especialmente útil la personalidad tan tranquila del azabache, pero Hana era su hermana, se suponía que él era quien debía ayudarla a resolver esas dudas.

Tomó aire antes de tomar los hombros de su hermana, para después sacudirla con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— ¡Kou!

— ¡Hana es tú boda! ¡Tú eres quien debe estar feliz con las decisiones! ¡A papá todo le parecerá bien mientras haya carne en la cena! ¡A mamá no puede importarle menos todo esto! ¡Yo estaré feliz de verte feliz ese día! ¡Rin dijo que él también será feliz con lo que tú elijas!— gritó, asustando a los floristas presentes, marcando cada oración con una sacudida más fuerte.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!— gritó la chica, haciendo que el menor dejase de sacudirla, pero no la soltase.

— ¿Cuáles son las flores que más te han gustado?

— No las he visto todas pero...

Koutarou volvió a sacudir a su hermana.

— ¿Qué flores te encantaron en cuanto las viste?

— ¡Las rosas blancas!— exclamó la chica haciendo que de nuevo Koutarou dejase de sacudirla.

— ¿Vas a escoger esas flores?

— Son muy comu...

De nuevo la joven fue sacudida por el chico de cabello gris.

— No te pregunte que tan comunes son, ¿escogerás esas flores para las decoraciones de la iglesia?

— ¡Si! ¡Ahora suéltame, Kou!— gritó la mayor intentando hacer fuerza y zafarse del agarre de su hermano, sin ningún éxito.

— No hasta que le digas al florista— declaró el menor frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Onaga-kun! ¡Quiero mis arreglos con rosas blancas como flor principal!— pidió la chica, siendo liberada de inmediato—. ¡Eres un animal!

Koutarou sonrió satisfecho.

— Hice que escogieras unas flores, ¿no?

— ¡Me sacudiste y me gritaste! ¡Keiji nunca hubiera hecho eso!

— Bueno, yo no soy Keiji— declaró el joven cruzándose de brazos—, pero igual funcionó.

La chica sacó su lengua antes de salir del invernadero.

— ¡No pienso volver estar contigo a solar en esto! ¡Si no está Keiji esperaré a cuando el pueda acompañarnos!— gritó la chica alejándose.

Koutarou rió de buena gana antes de seguir a su hermana.

.

— Hey, Keiji, ¿a quién llevarás a la boda?— preguntó Koutarou mientras se encontraban tumbados en el césped, Keiji leyendo algún libro que a Koutarou le parecía demasiado pesado, y Koutarou se dedicaba a arrancar trozos de césped.

Keiji no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al escuchar la pregunta del chico de cabello gris.

— A nadie— respondió, consciente de que su respuesta traería más preguntas de parte de Koutarou.

— ¿A nadie? ¿Cómo es que no tendrás un acompañante en al boda de tú hermano?

Keiji decidió cerrar su libro, después de todo tenía la oportunidad de tener dedicar toda su atención al joven frente a él.

— No es necesario, si bien soy miembro de la familia real, soy el séptimo hijo de mi familia— explicó Keiji antes de sonreír de lado—, mis posibilidades de heredar el trono son prácticamente nulas, nadie espera nada de mí, por lo tanto, si decido no llevar a nadie a la boda de Rin, nadie tiene problema con ello.

La expresión de su acompañante era tan clara como el agua, parecía tener problemas para entender su situación.

— ¿No esperan nada de tí? ¿Por qué dices eso?— preguntó Koutarou finalmente.

Keiji se encogió de hombros.

— Rin es el heredero al trono, el cual se casará con Hana-san, con quien hasta donde sé planean tener hijo— dijo el pelinegro levantando su dedo índice.

— Hana siempre ha dicho que quiere tener un niño y una niña— intervino Bokuto sonriendo al pensar que a diferencia de su madre, su hermana sería una excelente madre.

Keiji asintió sonriendo discretamente, una sonrisa que Koutarou había aprendido a apreciar y a la que poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

— Eso nos da tres herederos al trono por parte de Rin— declaró levantando otros dos dedos—. Después está Makoto, quien está casada y tiene tres hijos, lo que nos da cuatro herederos más—. Ahora Keiji tenía siete dedos levantados—. Kyoko espera un bebé, lo que agrega al menos dos herederos más—. Dos dedos más se levantaron—. Kyoya tiene dos hijos, aunque según tengo entendido, quiere tener otro par más— Keiji extendió sus dos manos antes de cerrarlas de nuevo y volver a levantar dos dedos—. Sou tiene un bebé también—. Cuatro dedos se encontraban en el aire—. E Izumi esta esperando gemelos— terminó levantando tres dedos más—. Eso me deja a mi, como el heredero número dieciocho al trono, aunque tomando en cuenta que...

— ¿Dieciocho?— preguntó Koutarou claramente sorprendido.

— Ninguna de mis hermanas se casó con algún príncipe, por lo que siguen en la línea de sucesión— respondió el menor dejando caer su espalda contra el suelo—. El hecho de que sea tan improbable que yo llegue al poder, me da mucha libertad.

Koutarou asintió, pero Keiji sabía que su compañero continuaba pensando en lo que le había dicho.

— También suena a no te ponen atención— murmuró Koutarou.

Keiji se encogió de hombros pensando que si bien era cierto, no podía decir que se tratase de algo malo.

— Todo tiene su precio— respondió viendo el cielo—. No me molesta, nunca he tenido aspiraciones al trono...

— Yo nunca he aspirado al trono, pero al menos nunca he sentido que me dejen de lado sólo por no ser el heredero directo— intervino el chico de cabello gris.

Keiji sonrió de lado.

— Supongo que eso es porque sólo son usted y Hana-san— replicó Keiji girando su rostro para observar el perfil de Koutarou—. Siempre ha habido una buena posibilidad de que herede el trono, Bokuto-san...

Su interlocutor se encogió de hombros antes de tenderse en el césped también.

— Todo era más sencillo cuando la heredera era Hana... Ahora todos esperan tanto de mí...— se quejó.

Así que era eso por lo que Koutarou estaba tan serio los últimos días.

— ¿Cómo una pareja para la boda?— preguntó Keiji queriendo distraer un poco a Koutarou.

El mayor sonrió de lado asintiendo.

— Empezando por eso.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, disfrutando del viento, el cual era comenzaba a indicar el fin del verano. 

Fue el príncipe de Fukurodani quien rompió el silencio.

— Creo que mis padres nunca me han prestado mucha atención, ni a mí ni a Hana, ahora que lo pienso— murmuró el mayor, tumbándose en el césped, moviéndose un poco más cerca de Kejij—, siempre se ocuparon de que tuviéramos quien nos cuidara y nos enseñara... pero nunca por ellos.

— Eso es algo muy común, en mi caso toda mi educación ha sido por tutores...

— No, me refiero a que mi madre nunca quiso ser madre, pero es una obligación con la que tenía que cumplir al casarse con el rey— interrumpió el mayor—, y a mi padre no podía interesarle menos, después de todo los hijos son asunto de las mujeres... No quiero volverme así...

Keiji asintió lentamente entendiendo a lo que se refería el miembro de la familia Bokuto.

— No creo que le sea posible ser tan indiferente, Bokuto-san— murmuró Keiji sonriendo.

Koutarou asintió, dejando que el silencio reinara unos minutos, siendo en esta ocasión Keiji quien lo rompía.

— ¿En verdad es tan importante con quien vaya a la ceremonia?

— No lo se, creo que sí, ayer me pidieron que buscase a alguien...

— Supongo que lo es entonces.

De pronto, el mayor se sentó, volteando a ver al chico de cabello negro sonriendo de lado a lado.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Quieres ser mi acompañante para la boda?— preguntó el joven de ojos dorados.

.

La risa de su hermana no tardó en dejarse escuchar.

— ¿Y aceptó?— preguntó la joven sonriendo con superioridad cuando hubo terminado de reír.

— ¡Si, dijo que estaría encantado! 

La joven de cabello gris sonrió con sinceridad antes de caminar a una banca cercana y golpear ligeramente el lugar junto a ella, indicándole a Koutarou que se sentase junto a ella.

— ¿Te gusta Keiji-kun?

Koutarou casi se ahogó con su propia saliva.

— ¿Tenías que decirlo así?— preguntó el menor gritando.

— No lo estas negando— murmuró Hana sonriendo de lado.

— No pensaba hacerlo.

— ¿Desde cuándo?—. Koutarou se sonrojó aún más, haciendo que la mayor riera—. ¿Desde el inicio? ¡Vaya que tienes buenos gustos Kou!

— ¡Hana! ¡Por favor! ¡Esto es en serio!— exclamó Koutarou cruzándose de brazos.

— Lo se, lo se. Pero vamos Kou, sólo es un pequeño enamoramiento...— dijo la chica clavando sus ojos en los de su hermano, abriéndolos de par en par sorprendida—, ¿o no?

El príncipe negó con la cabeza.

— Quiero pedirle que se quede en el reino después de la boda— declaró el menor con expresión seria.

Hana apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola al castillo, haciendo que Koutarou se preocupase un momento, ¿acaso su hermana le diría algo para desalentarlo? ¿Se opondría a la idea? Momentos después, la joven asintió y volteó a ver a Koutarou, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo de determinación que sólo podía indicar que un plan se formaba en su mente.

— ¿Cuándo planeas preguntarle?

Koutarou cerró los ojos meditando un momento.

— Durante tu boda, en algún momento que estemos solos.

— ¿Sabes? Escuche que el jardín con las fuentes se verá realmente hermoso en la noche, y será una lástima que nadie lo note, porque la fiesta será en el salón dorado...

.

El día de la boda había resultado ser mucho más complicado de lo que había esperado. Las preparaciones que había estado realizando durante los meses previos habían dado como resultado una boda hermosa, la iglesia se veía increíble, el salón se veía lujoso, la comida había sido deliciosa y la novia se veía radiante. 

Pero la reina de la casa Bokuto no parecía creer lo mismo.

— En verdad, un año planeando este evento y parece haberse hecho por nómadas— dijo la mujer mientras veía con desdén el arreglo de flores cercano a ella—. Y Hana se ve tan horrible como se costumbre— agregó la reina.

Keiji apretó sus puños, manteniendo su rostro tan neutral como de costumbre.

— ¡Oh! ¿Eso le parece? A mi me parece un evento hermoso— intervino la reina de la casa Akaashi—. Me encanta como se ven las rosas blancas en el lugar...

— Son tan comunes que son vulgares— interrumpió la madre de Bokuto.

Los padres de Akaashi intercambiaron una mirada preocupada con su hijo, era claro que se encontraban en una situación incómoda y buscaban que Keiji les diera una salida.

— En el reino de Mori son una rareza, es muy difícil encontrarlas, el que haya en estas cantidades parece imposible— dijo Keiji rápidamente, esperando que la mujer de cabello gris creyese la mentira.

La mujer pareció no pensar mucho en ello puesto que pronto se encontró refunfuñando por otras razones.

¿Cómo era que una mujer tan insoportable tenía hijos tan amables?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la figura de Koutarou acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraban.

Koutarou también había sido una pesadilla, había sido casi imposible fingir su expresión neutral de haberlo visto entrar a la iglesia ese día. Durante toda su estancia en el reino de Fukurodani, jamás había visto al joven de cabello gris en algo diferente a una camisa y pantalones casuales, las únicas variantes habían sido el color y el hecho de que si vestimenta fuese adecuada para el frío o el calor. Ese día en cambio, sus oscuros ropajes contrastaban a la perfección con sus ojos dorados, las hermosas telas oscuras que adornaban sus ropajes parecían darle un aire de seriedad y solemnidad que jamás había imagino que el príncipe podría tener.

De nuevo su mirada se había perdido en la imagen de Koutarou más de lo que debía, por lo que rápidamente dirigió su vista al arreglo florar a la derecha de ahora heredero del reino de Fukurodani.

Lo cual al parecer no había sido la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido, por haber estado forzando todos su pensamientos en evitar ver a su amigo, no había notado que este se había acercado a él, asustándose al encontrarlo tan cerca de él.

El pequeño salto que dio en su lugar parecía se más evidente de lo que había pensado, puesto que Koutarou le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

— Lo siento, creí que me había visto— murmuró.

— Oh, lo siento estaba perdido en mis pensamientos— respondió el menor, decidiendo darse el pequeño gusto de perderse un segundo en los ojos color miel de Koutarou.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo cuáles?— preguntó el joven de cabello gris sonriendo.

Keiji decidió que era mejor decir una pequeña mentira que admitir que era lo que había provocado que viese con tanta insistencia un arreglo floral.

— En lo divertido que será tener a Hana-san en el castillo.

Koutarou rió de buena gana antes de suspirar.

— Es castillo se sentirá realmente sólo sin ella— murmuró, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Keiji. Era que su amigo se hubiese escuchado triste, sino ¿nostálgico? Hana tenía sólo cuatro horas casada y aún no abandonaba el reino de su familia, ¿no era muy pronto para que Koutarou se sintiese así?— ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento?— preguntó de pronto el mayor, borrando por completo todo rastro de nostalgia en su rostro.

— Por supuesto— respondió preguntándose cuanto autocontrol sería necesario para mantener su compostura frente al joven de cabello gris—. Disculpen— murmuró dirigiéndose tanto a sus padres como a los reyes de Fukurodani.

Con un leve movimiento de Koutarou, Keiji se encontró caminando fuera del salón siguiéndolo hacía el jardín.

.

Las luces que adornaban el jardín hicieron que Koutarou pensara que en realidad era un desperdicio que todos pasaran su tiempo en el salón en lugar de disfrutar el hermoso escenario frente a ellos. Aunque, viendo al joven pelinegro que se encontraba caminando junto a él, y tomando en cuenta lo que se encontraba a punto de hacer, una parte de él se alegró de ser los únicos que podían disfrutar ese lugar por el momento. De alguna manera se sentía orgulloso de ser el único que se encontraba en presencia del hermoso príncipe en se momento.

Mientras caminaban por el jardín, el mayor se dedicó admirar de reojo al chico que caminaba junto a él. Notó que sus pesados ropajes eran de un color verde oscuro y que la suave tela de la capa que este llevaba era de color azul oscuro. Estudió por un momento el cabello del menor, el cual a diferencia de cualquier otro día, se encontraba cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás, dejando ver por completo el bello rostro de Keiji.

Después de unos momentos de observar el cabello del chico de quien se había enamorado, decidió que aunque apreciaba ver por completo el rostro de Keiji, adoraba ver como los rizos color azabache del menor solían enmarcar su rostro.

— ¿Extrañarás Fukurodani?— preguntó Koutarou decidiendo que esa era la mejor manera de iniciar la conversación. 

Keiji se detuvo detrás de él, haciendo que Koutarou también lo hiciera. El mayor maldijo internamente, estaban un poco lejos de la fuente donde Koutarou tenía planeado todo.

Los ojos color mar del menor se dirigieron al cielo, el cual comenzaba a teñirse de color añil.

— Extrañaré la calidez del castillo— respondió el pelinegro sonriendo de una manera casi imperceptible—. Amo mi reino, pero Fukurodani es tan cálido, que no podré evitar extrañarlo. 

Koutarou sonrió de lado a lado antes de tomar el brazo del menor y comenzar a caminar hacia la fuente donde tenía planeado conversar, Keiji se dejó guiar por él hasta llegar a la fuente.

— ¿Qué te parece el lugar?— preguntó el joven de cabello gris admirando el lugar de nuevo.

— Hermoso— respondió Keiji volteando a su alrededor.

Mientras los ojos del príncipe de Mori se enfocaban en todo el jardín, Koutarou se permitió perderse en el color de estos, decidiendo que eran un tanto más verdes que azules. Aunque eso podía ser debido a las luces doradas del jardín. Cuando de pronto la mirada de Keiji dejó de enfocarse en los detalles del lugar, y se encontró en Koutarou, haciendo que el mayor sintiese que como el calor subía a su rostro al tiempo que despegaba su vista de los ojos de Keiji.

— ¿Extrañas Mori?— preguntó Koutarou enfocando su vista en un rosal especialmente frondoso frente a ellos. Al no obtener una respuesta del pelinegro, decidió verlo de reojo, encontrándose con que había una ligera sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de Keiji.

— Extraño el lago donde solía patinar en las tardes— respondió el mayor extendiendo su dedo índice—, extraño la biblioteca del castillo y escaparme por las noches a pasear por el pueblo—, dos dedos más se extendieron.

— ¿Sólo eso? ¿No extrañas a tus padres? ¿A tus hermanos?— preguntó extrañado tomando en cuenta lo animado que se había visto el menor al hablar con una mujeres sumamente parecidas a él.

— No me malinterpretes, Bokuto-san, extraño a mi familia, pero al mismo tiempo, todos tienen sus propias familias, no es como que pase mucho tiempo con ellos— explicó Keiji encogiéndose de hombros.

Koutarou cerró los ojos tomando valor.

Keiji le había dado las respuestas que necesitaba para saber que su idea tenía la posibilidad de funcionar.

— ¿Qué dirías si te ofreciera que te quedaras aquí?— preguntó Koutarou sin atreverse a abrir sus ojos, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba cada segundo.

— ¿Cuál sería mi función? ¿Embajador del reino de Mori?— preguntó Keiji haciendo que el heredero de la familia Bokuto lo voltease a ver con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Acaso Keiji no había comprendido sus intenciones? ¿Acaso Keiji estaba considerando quedarse en Fukurodani?—. Preste suficiente atención a mis lecciones de política como para poder hacerlo...

— Yo pensaba en algo así como mi prometido— interrumpió Koutarou cerrando los ojos antes de rebuscar en su capa en busca de la pequeña caja que había estado cuidando durante todo el evento.

— ¿Eh? ¿P-Prometido? ¿B-Bokuto-san? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Q-Qué?

Koutarou abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro completamente sonrojado del joven pelinegro.

— Vamos, Keiji, estoy seguro que tú y yo sentimos lo mismo... ¿me equivoco?

— N-No, p-pero de eso a... ¿c-comprometernos? 

Koutarou mantuvo la caja entre sus manos, sin atreverse a presentársela al chico junto a él.

— ¿Eso es un no?— preguntó intentando que su voz no reflejase el hueco que comenzaba a formarse en su pecho. Estaba seguro que Keiji sentía lo mismo que él, ¿entonces porque?

— Eres el heredero del reino... ¿no te meterás en problemas?—. Koutarou enfocó su vista en los ojos de su probablemente futuro prometido, buscando poder encontrar en estos las respuestas que sus labios no terminaban de dar.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Keiji ya había tomado su decisión, simplemente se estaba asegurando de que Koutarou estuviese seguro de lo que quería y lo que podía implicar el que él aceptase su propuesta.

— No hay otra opción para heredero, puedo hacer lo que quiera— declaró Koutarou sonriendo tanto que sus mejillas comenzaban a doler—. Mi futuro es mío.

— Dirás nuestro— replicó Keiji sonriendo tanto como el heredero de Fukurodani—, nuestro futuro... nuestro.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo, Keiji?— preguntó Koutarou mientras bajaba de la banca, colocando una rodilla en el suelo, intentando abrir sin mucho éxito la pequeña caja en sus manos.

Sus esfuerzos de detuvieron al sentir los labios de Keiji sobre los suyos.

Eran unos labios delgados, sumamente suaves y sabían a la crema del pastel de caramelo que habían ayudado a escoger unos meses atrás. Koutarou dejó que la caja se resbalara de sus manos, a penas escuchando el sonido de la caja golpear el suelo junto con el tintineo del anillo rodando fuera de la caja. Dejó que sus brazos envolvieran la cintura del príncipe de cabello azabache, forzándolo a hincarse para que ambos quedaran a la misma altura. Las manos de Keiji se enredaron en cabello de Koutaoru, deshaciendo la obra que los peinadores de Hana habían logrado. Mordió levemente el labio de Keiji, haciendo que este los entreabriese sorprendido, oportunidad que la lengua de Koutarou no tardó en aprovechar.

Fue entonces cuando Keiji se separó.

— Bokuto-san..., estamos en público...— murmuró Keiji viendo a sus alrededores, buscando posibles espectadores—. Hana-san, Rin...

Koutarou volteó a ver hacia donde la mirada de su ahora prometido se encontraba congelada, viendo a su hermana sonreír de lado a lado junto a un joven bastante parecido a Keiji sonreír de la misma manera discreta que Keiji solía hacerlo.

— Tendrán que acostumbrarse a vernos, no planeo dejar de hacerlo— replicó Koutarou antes de tomar la barbilla de Keiji y volver a besarlo.

.

— No puedo creer que montaras esa escena y perdieras el anillo, idiota— dijo Hana claramente incrédula ante lo ridículo de la situación.

El príncipe heredero del reino de Mori, Rin se encontraba en la noche de su boda a gatas en el suelo, arruinando su hermoso traje color azul añil, acompañado de su esposa, quien también se encontraba arruinando su hermoso vestido de novia, ayudando a Koutaoru y Keiji, cuyos trajes y manos se encontraban arruinadas para ese momento.

— ¡Hana! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Keiji me besó antes de que pudiera darle el anillo!— gritó Koutarou tanteando el sendero del jardín.

— Estabas tardando demasiado en abrir la caja, Bokuto-san— replicó Keiji no muy lejos de él.

— Creo que para este momento ya puedes llamarlo por su nombre, Keiji-kun— dijo Hana mientras se movía un poco, ensuciando aún más la blanca tela del vestido.

Koutaou sonrió divertido volteando a ver a su prometido.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Además pronto tu también serás un Bokuto y será confuso!

— ¡Tú dedícate a buscar ese anillo, idiota!— ordenó la mujer.

Koutarou gruño frustrado mientras volvía a su tarea de encontrar el anillo.

— Lo encontré— declaró de pronto Rin, sonriendo ligeramente de lado.

Sin perder ni un segundo, el joven de cabello gris corrió hacia donde se encontraba su cuñado, no muy lejos de la fuente que había sido testigo de su propuesta de matrimonio. Una vez que se encontró frente a Rin, este le entregó el anillo de vuelta.

— Cuida de Keiji, por favor— susurró el mayor colocando el anillo en la palma de la mano de Koutarou.

— Eso haré, después de todo se que tú cuidarás bien de Hana— susurró de vuelta el joven de ojos dorados antes de comenzar a correr hacia donde se encontraban Keiji y Hana, quienes al parecer intentaban ocultar la emoción en sus rostros, sin lograrlo realmente.

Una vez que se encontró lo suficientemente cerca, estiró un brazo hacia Keiji, tomándolo de su hombro para luego abrazarlo fuertemente.

— Prometo que te haré feliz.

— Prometo que no te arrepentirás— respondió Keiji antes de separarse y estirar su mano—, por ahora, creo que deberías darme algo.

Koutarou rió antes de colocar en anillo en la palma de un anonadado Keiji.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Arrodíllate! ¡Tú eres quien debe ponerle el anillo!

Koutarou sintió como se sonrojaba antes de tomar el anillo de la mano de Keiji, quien la había mantenido extendida, y arrodillarse de nuevo.

— Keiji, se que ya lo pregunté y se que ya me respondiste que sí, pero Hana no me dejará en paz si no lo vuelvo a hacer— declaró mientras veía a su hermana, para luego volver a dirigir su vista a Keiji—, pero, de nuevo, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?

Los ojos de Keiji parecían destellar al igual que su sonrisa.

— Si, sería todo un honor— respondió el menor dejando que Koutarou colocase el anillo en su dedo anular. 

Una vez que Koutarou se encontró de pie, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su equilibrio para no caer de bruces al suelo mientras Keiji lo besaba con tanto ahínco como la primera vez.

— Keiji, tenemos público— murmuró Koutarou a manera de broma.

— Creí que habías dicho que tendrían que acostumbrarse porque no planeabas dejar de hacerlo, Koutarou— replicó Keiji sonriendo, enredando sus brazos en el cuello del príncipe de cabello gris.

— Te dije que lograría que me llamaras Koutarou.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado! Como siempre, sientanse libres de dejarme sus dudas, quejas o comentario, los Kudos también son bienvenidos!  
> Espero que no me tome tanto publicar el Mafia AU, pero ese literal lo podré empezar hasta mañana en la tarde que vuelva del trabajo (Disculpen los errores, lo terminé publicando desde mi celular en mi descanso en la oficina).  
> Cuidense!


End file.
